


Crowns And Things

by maybegracie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and meets niall, but he runs away, who is really lovely, zayn is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegracie/pseuds/maybegracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was a prince ruled by his title. Niall was a normal kid struggling with bullies. When Zayn makes a split-second decision, they are thrown together on a roller coaster of romance and drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowns And Things

“Disappointment,” Zayn muttered, slinging his leg over the sleek motorcycle. “You’re such a god damn disappointment.” The words still rung through his head. He didn’t know where he was going. He just knew he had to escape.

Admittedly, he had no plan, no money, no possessions. Just the clothes on his back, fifty bucks in his back pocket, and his bike. And selling Susan was not an option.

As he drove, he watched the trees pass. He drove for hours, until he came upon a sign. It was a small sign, hidden behind a bush, It had been vandalized, classy messages like “PENIS<3” covering it. Under the vulgar text, in large print, it said: “Mullingar, Ireland”.

This was as good a place as any.

-

Niall kicked off the ground, his hair blowing off his face and he rode down the road on his skateboard, which was covered in a mixture stickers and paint.

He loved the feeling of riding his board, the wind hitting him, his clothes billowing around him. The few moments of freedom before he reached the hellish confines of his local high school.

The moment of freedom stopped when he was thrown from his board suddenly, his elbow hitting the concrete. It could be bleeding, Niall knew that. He had been through this torture enough to ensure what injuries each blow would cause.

He looked up at the boy laughing at his expense. He had longish blond hair that brushed against his forehead. He might be attractive, if not for his smirk and constant look of disapproval.

“Oops,” he said. “Sorry, kid, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine,” Niall replied, not looking him in the eyes. He grabbed his board and scampered off, too off-balance now to ride.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black in the bushes. Not a shadow, though, a streak of raven-colored…. something. He took a step closer and looked around the side, not knowing what could be hiding.

But nothing was there.

-

Zayn had seen the whole exchange, and when the blonde boy had spotted him, he had run. He ran through the bushes until he came upon a large school, a high school by the looks of it, with teenagers streaming in and out of it. He got a few strange looks from people, having dirt on his pants, and clutching no books, or bag, just his ratty leather jacket.

He waited until everyone had gone in, before walking up the stone stairs and pushing through the doors himself. The hallway was silent in front of him, lockers on either side, few opened, mostly closed. Through the opened ones he could see bags and books tossed hazardously into their small confines.

He was about to reach inside one to right a novel that had fallen, it’s spine cracking, when a hand clamped over his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you be in class, young man?” the voice boomed behind him. He flinched away from the touch. He had to think fast.

“Yes sir, I was just grabbing my book,” he reached for the novel. The Notebook. What were the chances he got a girl’s locker. “You see, my mum was dropping me off, but my sister was freaking out because she forgot to do her science experiment, so she had to finish that, and I was late and just grabbing some-“

“Alright,” the man huffed. “Just get on to class.”

Zayn nodded, closing the locker and scampering off, still being watched by the man.

He walked for a while before he chose a room. He knocked four times before hearing a cheery: “Come in!”

Zayn hesitated before turning the knob and stepping in the room.

The class stared at him.

“I’m new,” was all Zayn said.

“I didn’t know we were getting any new students today,” the teacher, a short old woman with snowy white hair and a face wrinkled from smiling too much, said.

“Must have been a glitch in the system,” he muttered, inconspicuously flicking a twig off of his arm.

“Yes. Well, what’s your name, then?”

“Z-,” Zayn paused, and turned towards the class. “Zach. Zach Leigh.”

There was a dramatic pause that probably only Zayn noticed before the teacher coughed.

“Yes, very well, Zach, you can take a seat next to Niall there, share his book until you get your own, dear. Go ahead. She motioned towards the back of the room. He followed her gaze until he came upon the only empty desk, right next to a small boy hunched over a notebook, with bright blonde hair.

He looked up, and Zayn’s eyes widened.

He was even prettier up close.


End file.
